For the signal reproduction of a HDD (hard disk drive), for example, a TMR head (tunneling magneto-resistive head) is used. A magneto-resistance effect element provided in the TMR head includes a magnetic stacked film and shields sandwiching the magnetic stacked film. Stabilization of reproduction is desired for the TMR head.